


Hobbies and Habits

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 732: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Cultivate a new Hobby.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Hobbies and Habits

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 732: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Cultivate a new Hobby.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hobbies and Habits

~

“Nicely done,” said Kingsley once they were out of earshot. “What was that? Some form of topically absorbed Veritaserum?” 

Severus inclined his head. “Thank you, and yes. It’s concentrated Veritaserum. The potion typically doesn’t have a high rate of absorption through skin, but one of my hobbies is developing new ways to administer standard potions. I discovered that property accidentally.”

Augusta hummed. “Well done, Snape. You’re not just a pretty face, then.” 

Severus snorted. “Madam, I can truthfully say I’ve never been considered pretty.” 

Augusta smiled, her eyes darting to Kingsley. “Ask the right people and you could be surprised.” 

~

“We appreciated your hospitality, Augusta,” said Kingsley as they walked towards the Floo. 

“It was no problem.” Augusta smiled. “In fact, I found it vastly entertaining. My newest hobby is people watching. You see, people tell you all sorts of useful things with body language.” 

Severus, who had been walking close beside Kingsley, edged away, only to have Kingsley reach out and clasp his hand. “Yes,” said Kingsley, tone bland, “I imagine that’s quite true.” 

Augusta smiled, her expression approving. Severus relaxed. “Be careful at Gringotts,” she said. “Bellatrix’s vault is probably dragon-guarded.” 

Severus frowned, confused, but Kingsley stiffened. “Damn.” 

~

“What was that all about?” Severus asked once they were back at Kingsley’s.

Kingsley sighed. “Some Gringotts vaults have extra protections. Bellatrix’s is guarded by a blinded dragon.” 

Severus frowned. “Wait…what? They deliberately blinded a dragon to guard a vault?” He bit back bile. “That’s…” 

“Horrible.” Kingsley tugged Severus into his arms. “I sometimes wonder if wizards aren’t the ones who should be destroyed. We can be cruel.”

“So can Muggles,” whispered Severus, embracing Kingsley.

“You’re right, of course.” Kingsley kissed Severus’ neck. “One of my hobbies is studying Muggle civilisations, and they’re no angels either.” 

Severus sighed. “True.” 

~

“In any case,” said Kingsley after hugging Severus, “we still need a way to get inside her vault, dragon or no.” 

Severus pulled back. “I was thinking Polyjuice.” 

“We’ll need her hair.” 

Winking, Severus pulled out a phial, holding it up. Kingsley squinted at it. “Is that…?”

“Several hair samples,” said Severus. “I have Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Crabbe—” He shuddered. “I even have Pettigrew.” 

“You…collect hair?” Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “Odd hobby.” 

Severus shrugged. “I don’t care about the hair. My real hobby is being prepared for all contingencies.” 

“You’re such a Slytherin,” laughed Kingsley. 

Severus smirked. “Thank you.” 

~

“What’s next?” asked Severus after they sat down on the sofa. 

“Next? We get that last Horcrux.” Kingsley hummed. “Do you think Tom senses their destruction?” 

“Definitely,” said Severus. “I remember his reaction to Nagini’s death.” He shivered. “He was almost…unhinged that night.” 

“ _Almost_?” Kingsley’s arms tightened around Severus. “That man’s completely mad.”

“True.” Severus pursed his lips. “You know, I really must retrieve things from my place.”

“Like?”

“Books, notes—” 

“Is living dangerously a hobby?” Kingsley snorted. “It’s not feasible, especially since we captured Bellatrix. By now, he knows something’s gone wrong. He’ll have your place under surveillance.” 

~

Severus nodded. “I know, but I must return. My books are there, my research, all of Regulus’ notes—”

“Is there a way to sneak in?” 

Severus snorted. “Not exactly. I put up a plethora of wards years ago. If I could’ve made it Unplottable, I’d have done that, too. Wards were a bit of a hobby when I was younger.” He shrugged. “I was a nerd.” 

“You were brilliant, you mean.” Kingsley chuckled. “Useful hobby under normal circumstances.” He sighed. “If anyone Apparates in, they’ll hear.”

“Any decent wizards would.”

“Damn! If only—” Kingsley paused. “Wait, I’ve an idea. Dobby!” 

~

When Dobby didn’t appear, Kingsley’s eyes narrowed. “Dobby? If you can’t report now, come as quickly as you can. But stay safe.” 

“I wonder what he’s doing that can’t be interrupted?” Severus muttered. 

“Other than being summoned by _him_ , I can’t imagine,” replied Kingsley. “Anyway, I thought we could ask Dobby to retrieve your stuff.” 

“And take it where?” asked Severus. He sighed. “I suppose Mother could be relied upon to keep my things safe. Although I hate involving her. I’ve implied to the Death Eaters she’s dead.” 

“Wise.” Kingsley huffed. “Dobby!” 

A bloodied, bleeding Dobby appeared. “Masters! He knows!”

~

Severus drew his wand, sweeping it over Dobby, assessing the damage. 

“What happened?” asked Kingsley. “Why are you in this state?” 

“Master Riddle summons Dobby, so I goes. Mistake.”

Severus began casting healing charms, listening closely. 

“Master Riddle says he knows what Dobby is doing. Dobby says he does nothing but what Master Riddle orders, but Master Riddle says Dobby lies, and that whatever I is plotting will not work. 

“Dobby denies plotting, but Master Riddle still hexes Dobby, over and over.” Dobby’s breathing eased.

“There,” said Severus. “All healed.” 

Kingsley flashed a smile at him. “Another hobby?”

Severus shrugged. 

~

Returning his attention to Dobby, Kingsley said, “What does Riddle know?” 

But Dobby was staring at Severus. “Master Severus has healed Dobby!” 

Severus patted Dobby’s head awkwardly. “It was nothing. Now, answer Kingsley’s questions.” 

Ducking his head, Dobby said, “He knows Mistress Bellatrix is captured, he thinks Master Severus is also. He knows someone is killing his things…so he guards the last one until he can make more.”

“Fuck,” whispered Severus. 

“Exactly.” Sighing, Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose. “You can’t return, Dobby.” 

“And the cup?” Severus asked.

Kingsley smiled. “We stay on course and go after it.” 

~


End file.
